


My Sweet Valentine

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Junbobficsparty2019, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Junhoe and Bobby making love to commemorate their first Valentine together. And yes it's a literal JunBob so...(In other words, smut + fluff = smuff)





	My Sweet Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of the JunBobFicsParty2019 Challenge (Theme : NSFW)

**_‘Coast is clear, coming at you in 5.’_** The text read.

Someone was knocking the door a little too urgently. Junhoe opened it and Bobby rushed inside almost knocking him over.

“Ya~imma, I said in five.” Bobby griped. Junhoe looked nonplussed.

“Minutes.” He muttered, closing the door.

“Seconds. If the coast is clear, do you really think I’d wait five minutes and risk someone seeing me?” Bobby surmised.

“I’m not a mind reader.” Junhoe mumbled, as Bobby turned around to face him.

“That you are obviously, not. And you are bad at reading texts too.” Bobby pulled Junhoe into a crushing embrace and devoured his lips before he could get another word in edgewise. The deep, dulcet moan emanating from Junhoe’s throat was absolute music to his ears. The sudden momentum of Bobby’s kiss had pushed Junhoe back against the door and they were both struggling for control now. Junhoe’s long and tapered fingers probed downwards, finding Bobby’s erection. “Fuck, Junhoe, you’re going to make me explode!” He growled against Junhoe’s mouth, biting that lower lip, the one that had the rounded mole and was always beckoning for Bobby’s attention. Bobby ground himself against Junhoe’s hand, loving the silk of his ardent touch.

“Isn’t that the whole idea? To make you come?” Junhoe whispered against Bobby’s ear, giving it a good lick before biting it. Bobby’s guttural growl filled the room, as his hands began untying Junhoe’s bathrobe, tugging impatiently at the tie around his waist a little roughly. Junhoe shrugged the robe off his shoulders, allowing Bobby complete access to his neck. Bobby’s tongue began its worship of Junhoe’s jawline; flicking across the curve of his chin, curling in slow, circular motions. Junhoe’s moans were louder and deeper now. His hand, the same one that had not stopped rubbing Bobby’s engorged arousal moved upwards, finding the hem of his hoodie, rucking it up, fingers gently skimming over the washboard abs.

Bobby brought his hands up long enough for Junhoe to pull the hoodie off and over his head. Then he was pushing Junhoe against the back of the door once more; one hand wrapped around the thickest part of Junhoe’s neck. His other hand finding the smooth trunk of Junhoe’s nape as he turned his head just the slightest to unleash his tongue on the ridges and lines of Junhoe’s clavicles with barely restraint hunger. Junhoe’s hands roamed his lover’s wide and supple back restlessly, drowning in the addictive ecstasy that Bobby’s touch had always given him. The bathrobe slipped unceremoniously to the floor and Bobby cast his eyes downwards, taking in the majesty of Junhoe’s perfectly sculpted and lengthy body. He licked his lips at the sight of the bulge straining against Junhoe’s briefs.

“Ah~don’t stop please, lover. Not now…” Junhoe was begging, head thrown back, fingers raking through Bobby’s messy locks. Bobby’s gaze returned swiftly to the upturned face, nipping at the pointed chin before cupping that face and reclaiming the lips that never refused him. He deepened the kiss, mercilessly assailing Junhoe’s lips, his tongue anchored within Junhoe’s mouth tasting the sweetness and never getting enough.

“Why can’t I stay behind with you?” Bobby rasped in agony, resting his head on Junhoe’s shoulder, planting light kisses on Junhoe’s graceful neck. Bobby’s hand brushed past Junhoe’s abs, slipping into the elastic band of his briefs. Junhoe muttered a string of curses as Bobby’s hand folded over his pulsating desire. “Don’t you want me to stay, baby?” Bobby murmured in his ear, warm breath tingling against his lobe. Junhoe quivered, eyes half-closed in ecstasy.

“I want you to stay, Jiwonnie.” He begged in his softest whisper. Bobby loved when he resorted to calling him by his Hangul name.

It usually meant they were on the right track.

“I love it when you get this hard for me, Junhoe-sshi.” Bobby intoned, cupping Junhoe’s erection in his hand tightly, making him groan even louder. “I love it when you call my name too.” Bobby urged, adding pressure to his firm hold over Junhoe’s desire for him.

“Jiwonnie…” That deep, husky voice had taken on a breathy, demanding tone as Bobby exerted more pressure, this time aligning his own shaft deliciously against Junhoe’s and letting his hand take over for the both of them. Junhoe was grinding against him shamelessly now, invoking his name in a litany of pleasurable moans that was nothing short of music to Bobby’s ears. Junhoe’s lips folded over his lightly, his tongue slithering out to line Bobby’s thin lips, testing, tasting and generally just giving even more reason to enjoy whatever it was that was causing him to take on Bobby’s name over and over again.

Bobby pinned his body to Junhoe, palms propped against the door behind, right above Junhoe’s shoulders, drowning in the delicious depths of Junhoe’s kiss and the friction of their untamed shafts rubbing carelessly against each other.

“The bed, baby.” Bobby whispered urgently. It caught him slightly off guard, but Junhoe hefted him from the thighs effortlessly and Bobby’s legs naturally straddled Junhoe’s sculpted waist. Junhoe wavered slightly, adjusting to the weight and then he moved swiftly to the bed, lowering Bobby slowly, the smile on his supple lips full of promise and pleasure. Junhoe lowered his body smoothly atop Bobby, picking up where he left off; with the proprietary assault on Bobby’s lips with his own, their tongues fighting for possession, with passion.

“Now, if I remember correctly it’s my turn this time, isn’t it?” Junhoe asked, a smile, full of languid mischief plastered across the curve of his lips. He had propped himself up, arms on each side of Bobby’s chiseled face, staring deeply into Bobby’s half-lidded eyes. Their lower bodies were still fused together, moving in rhythm at its own accord. Bobby bit his lower lip, trying to remember. The last bout saw him entering Junhoe back at the dorm. Junhoe had been a writhing mess as Bobby took him from behind so sweetly.

They had discovered early on in the relationship that they both had no preferences over who takes the top or bottom. Their initial attraction to each other had been mutual and awkward, but once they had gotten past that, things just started falling naturally into place. From their first kiss, to the first time they consummated their love, every single thing had been the pleasure of discovery and they never had a disagreement over this predilection, preferring instead to follow the flow.

It was interesting, but not at all surprising, to find out that they were both apparently, versatile.

“I want you in me, baby.” Bobby panted, his hands gripping desperately onto Junhoe’s biceps, completely in awe at the way his chest was contracting. Junhoe closed the the distance between them; fingers lost in the jungle of Bobby’s hair, lips tightly melded, bodies rocking simultaneously, in full swing.

“Say no more. Your wish is my command.” Junhoe whispered as he released Bobby from the enchantment of his kiss, lowering his attention to the lower portion of Bobby’s body. His hands deftly peeled off Bobby’s printed pants. He had his boxers on and the tip of his glistening glory was peeking from between the opening slit of the cotton material, poking deliciously and commanding attention. “ But first, let me start off with a prayer between my lips.” Junhoe proclaimed, pulling down the boxers to reveal the throbbing, massive structure of Bobby’s desire.

“Shit, baby, wait…”Bobby panicked, starting to sit up. It was not the first time Junhoe went down on him, of course, but just the sight of his lover; this fine, wonderful specimen of a man and his magical lips folding over and taking him all in was always a little too much for his brain to register. It was too late, of course. It always was. Junhoe was intent on his prayer and nothing Bobby did would help change his mind.

“Awh…fuck!” Bobby growled, trying hard not to scream as the plump and plush of Junhoe’s lips folded over the business end of his arousal like a velvet glove. Bobby thrashed his body against the bed, arching his back as Junhoe’s tongue charted its playful journey down his rigid length, leaving warm, wet trails as he suckled Bobby. Bobby planted his fingers into the thickness of Junhoe’s hair, grinding into his lover’s mouth. Junhoe accommodated his ample thrusts and held his ground. When he saw that Bobby was close to caving in, he withdrew.

With his lips still wet and hungry for more, he took Bobby in once more, this time relentless in his adoration for Bobby’s stiffened desire, head bopping up and down, bringing Bobby close to oblivion.

“Baby, I’m gonna come.” Bobby confessed breathlessly and then Junhoe’s hand was there to finish what his lips had started. Bobby finished with a muffled shout as he came into Junhoe's hand. “Baby, where are you going?” Bobby slid a pillow under his shoulders and laid back panting. Junhoe had walked off, leaving him on the bed right after the intense repast.

“Just washing up. I’ll be back.” His voice drifted from the bathroom. He came out awhile later, sauntering towards the bed, still clad in his briefs. Bobby could see that he still was wearing his hard-on and chortled. Junhoe gazed at him in surprise, “What?!”

“Why are you walking around like that? Come here and take me!” Bobby beckoned.

“I’d be more than happy to, but I don’t want to hurt you either. I’m looking for the lube.” Junhoe said, pouting. “ I swear I put it somewhere around here.”

“Was it in your luggage?” Bobby asked, admiring the smooth, chiselled abs above the waistband of the briefs he was wearing, already feeling a twitch in his loins at the sight of it.

“I don’t dare to put it in there anymore, not after Yunhyeong barging in and going through my suitcase the last tour.” Junhoe complained, looking around the floor near the bed.

“He didn’t find it, did he?” Bobby asked curiously.

“I put it in a sock. He was wondering why I only had one half of a pair. He’s such an adorable idiot.” Junhoe declared, rummaging through his travel bag. “Ah~here it is!” He exclaimed and took it out, shaking the tube in his hand triumphantly, He settled himself down beside Bobby, wearing a smile that was transparently happy. “I’m sorry we can’t celebrate Valentine together.” He exhaled regretfully. Bobby turned to gaze at him.

“Me too.” Bobby admitted. It would have been their first Valentine together this year, but they were starting to have separate schedules and Junhoe would be here in Japan for a few more days while he flew back to Korea. “Don’t you dare do anything with Jinhwan!” Bobby added as a joke, even though it did not sound like one. Junhoe rolled his eyes.

“Do you have any trust for me, at all?” Junhoe asked ruefully, tracing the lines that demarcated Bobby’s abs. Bobby giggled, feeling tickled. He sat up, clasping Junhoe’s hands in his, gazing just a little bit longer at his lover’s face, committing everything into his memory.

“Of course, I trust you. I just don’t trust Jinhwan.” Bobby protested. Bobby being jealous was definitely something he could get used to. Bobby held out his palm, pointing at the tube of lubricant in Junhoe’s other hand. Junhoe unscrewed the cap off and pressed out some of the contents onto Bobby’s waiting palm silently. His smile had disappeared and his attention was all on Bobby. With his free hand, Bobby tugged at Junhoe’s briefs. Junhoe made short work of taking it off and throwing it aside. Bobby palmed the prisoner that had been released from its cotton confines. Junhoe bit his lower lip as Bobby’s fingers applied the gel liberally along his hardened length. Bobby’s hands were magic; gently coaxing and tender. Junhoe groaned deeply, hands gripping the sheets in ecstasy. “I’m going to make sure you don’t forget that I’m your lover, Junhoe-sshi.” Bobby vowed, swinging himself atop Junhoe’s knees, hands never faltering from stroking Junhoe. Bobby guided Junhoe’s throbbing cock to his promised entrance, playing with it against his hole, letting it get accustomed to Junhoe’s size. Bobby grimaced as he felt Junhoe’s length between the swells of his derriere. “Fuck. How can you be so big?” He complained. Junhoe’s deep chuckle greeted this declaration. Tapered fingers found Bobby’s waist, steadying him and slowly, almost with reverence and a whole lot of faith, Junhoe slipped into him.

“Jiwonnie.” Junhoe exhaled, breathing in hitches. Bobby was warm, tight and Junhoe was fast losing control over his desires. He did not want to hurt Bobby though, so he remained still, too afraid to move. Bobby glanced down at Junhoe, whose lids now fluttered close, trying to get into a calm place. Bobby ground himself down just the slightest, inhaling sharply, expecting pain, but it was not as bad as he thought it would be. The lube did its job and so did their desire for each other. “Motherfuck…JIwonnie, wait!” Junhoe almost screamed with that one tiny motion Bobby made.

“I’m fine, Junhoe-ya. Just take me. I'm ready. “ Bobby assured him and Junhoe released the beast he vainly tried to tame. He tightened his hold on Bobby’s waist and pulled Bobby down all the way into him and Bobby let loose a string of curses, as Junhoe slid him front and back, the picture of pleasure and agony. Bobby was mesmerised by how Junhoe’s chest contracted and relaxed, delineating veins and muscles, that was pleasing to the eyes and welcoming in his hands. “I’m gonna come, Jiwonnie.” Junhoe grunted, lurching Bobby against him, as Bobby clung to the headboard for dear life. Junhoe’s body stiffened as he reached the pinnacle of his release.

I _t was searing pain wrapped in a dearth of pure pleasure. It was molten fire, entrenched in solid ice. It was the collision of two repelling forces, causing an implosion. It was Bobby and Junhoe, spiritually and physically, unified._

Bobby turned over, collapsing beside Junhoe, utterly spent and completely satisfied. He turned to his side, smiling at the sight of Junhoe, eyes still closed, but a brilliant smile fixed upon his lips.

“That was…” Junhoe whispered wondrously and then exhaled. Bobby agreed. He might be sore down there tomorrow but at least he will have something to remember Junhoe by until he returns. 

 

~

 

“I’m leaving in five.” Bobby said, sitting on the armchair near the door.

“Seconds?” Junhoe asked dryly. Bobby rolled his eyes, patting his lap, inviting Junhoe to sit.

“Minutes.” Bobby enthused, as Junhoe settled himself comfortably on Bobby’s thighs. “You better miss me the moment I’m gone.” Bobby threatened.

“No. I’m going to Jinhwan’s room and give him an out-of-this-world blowjob.” He teased. Bobby pouted, tried tickling him, causing Junhoe to throw his head back into deep, unencumbered laughter. Bobby, looked on at him in amusement.

“Do you really think I am capable of betraying your trust? “ Junhoe asked after awhile, gazing straight into his eyes. Bobby shook his head adamantly.

“I trust you, baby.” Bobby intoned, as Junhoe rested his head on Bobby’s shoulders. Junhoe sighed, really wishing Bobby did not have to leave tonight. “But you do give an out-of-this-world blowjob so I’m pretty worried.” He added, kissing the top Junhoe’s head. Junhoe slapped his arm.

"My out-of-this-world blowjobs are exclusive to you." Junhoe promised, running his fingers through the tousled curls that felt like silk in his hands. 

“I have to go. If I stay longer I won’t want to leave.” He admitted. Junhoe's fingers running through his hair was giving him a hard-on. Junhoe nodded standing up,  adjusting his robe.

“I have something for you.” Junhoe suddenly remembered, walking to his travel bag. “I almost forgot. I got you this when I went to Japan early this month.” Bobby stood up, pulling his hoodie, glancing at Junhoe and admiring the back of his long legs as he bend over to retrieve something from his travel bag. Junhoe took a beribboned box from the bag. It had been wrapped nicely in transparent plastic with little purple hearts all over and the silk ribbon tied to form a pomade atop the box was a cobalt blue. It was Bobby’s favourite, potato chips dipped in chocolate from the chocolate boutique in Japan. Bobby’s eyes widen in surprise. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Junhoe declared cheerfully.

“You got this? For me?” Bobby whispered in disbelief, taking the box, a shy smile blooming from his lips.

“Specifically for you.” Junhoe rephrased, flashing his gummy smile and turning red just the slightest. Bobby made a mental note to ask Donghyuk in helping him wrap the vintage whisky he had bought for Junhoe back in Korea. He was truly touched by the gesture.

“Come here and give me a hug.” Bobby urged, holding his arms open and Junhoe swiftly walked into it, heart bursting with happiness. “Thank you, my sweet Valentine.” Junhoe chuckled at the moniker as Bobby kissed his cheek. Yet, it sounds good in his ear. As a matter of fact, it sounds just about right.

 

**END**


End file.
